Someone like you
by XXCissyXX
Summary: She stared at him with shocked expression on her face and she knew, that she probably destroyed everything. But was there even anything to destroy. One shot ?


**Ok, I am going through a really terrible writer's block with my other story. And I just heard cover of Use Somebody by Laura Jansen, and the song filled me with a feeling of love and loss in the same moment. So I wrote this, giving all my feelings in it. For a little while when I finished it, I thought about making a long story from it, but it is probably not that good...well...sorry for english, hope you like the story :)...¨**

**Your XXCissyXX**

* * *

Hermione Granger with her hair in pony tail was slowly walking through empty and silent corridors of Hogwarts, the school that most of the time made her with its atmosphere feel like if she was really at home. But surprisingly, in this moment, it seemed to her to be the emptiest and loneliest place in the whole damn world. It was logical, because obviously literally everyone was in Hogsmeade now, because Dumbledore finally allowed them to go there in the evening. Everyone was quite happy about that fact. But she pretended to be sick, because for god knows what reason she didn't wanted go with Harry and Ron to the Three Broomsticks listening to their chat about Quidditch. Not that she didn't like to listen to them, but she felt that she needed to be alone. So she wasn't really regretting the fact, that she stayed alone in the school.

Of course, she knew that she could always go to the library, but somehow she found herself enjoying the feeling of loneliness, even though she hated it at the same moment. And she didn't really felt good enough to read. She probably wouldn't concentrate, anyways.

Before she could really notice, where is she going (or let's say it better, where is her body moving), she realized that she is standing on the top of the Astronomic tower. The cold wind ruffled her bushy hazel brown hair out of the pony tail and she looked around, finding herself staring down at the landscape. For her surprise it unbelievably calmed her down.

"Are you preparing to jump down?" said suddenly a calm voice behind her. She turned around, staring into piercing grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, who was staring at her with his typical sneer.

"You wish." she replied silently. He just shrugged and he moved next to her. She gave him quizzing glance.

"I am surprised, that you stayed here in the school. How is it, that you are not helping Scarhead and Weasel with surviving? I thought that they are not even able to walk without your help." he asked and he chuckled about his own joke. Hermione just rolled up her eyes.

"I really think that they can survive even without my help. Maybe you should look for someone who could help you survive." she said coldly.

"Jesus, Granger. I am sorry, I was just joking. I didn't mean it to offend you. There is no need to be mean at me, is it?" he said and his face really seemed to be apologizing. "So are you going to tell me, why are you here and not in the Hogsmeade?" he asked then. She looked up at him, deciding if she'll answer him. She decided to answer with a question.

"Why are YOU here?" she asked curiously.

"I asked you first."

"I know that." she nodded calmly, but still, she didn't answer his previous question. He raised his eyebrows, realizing, that he will probably have to say it first.

"Ok… I needed a while on my own…you know, run away from all the stupid chatting with Crabbe and Goyle and so on. Now, your turn to answer." he said, nodding at her.

"Same." she just said.

"You're running away from Crabbe and Goyle as well?" he joked with a smile (actually a smile, not a smirk - it was pretty surprising for her to see him smiling). She chuckled.

"No, I mean…I just needed to be alone. You know, Harry and Ron are my best friends, but sometimes they can be really…"

"…annoying." he completed her sentence and laughed. She watched his face carefully.

"Tell me, What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked then.

"What? Are you kidding me? If I remember right, I answered this question few seconds ago." he said with really confused face.

"I mean…why are you here… like…talking with me…? You hate me, don't you?" she said. He looked up at the landscape and he sighed.

"I'm not going to tell you." he whispered then and if she didn't stand so close to him, she would be sure, that it was just the wind blowing around them.

"Why not?"

"Do you really need to know everything, Granger?" he barked. She was surprised of that reaction.

"No…" she replied and her voice echoed until it became completely silent. Everything was suddenly silent.

"You have always been a terrible liar, Hermione Granger." he snorted, looking at her. She opened her mouth to protest.

"I am not lyi-"

"Of course you are lying. Because deep inside your mouth, you desperately need to know, why am I standing here like the biggest idiot, talking with you and smiling, don't you?" he asked sharply. She looked at him and to her own huge surprise, she felt really hurt. He was watching her face his eyes still connected with hers. Then, slowly, he started to move closer to her.

"What are you-"

"Just please, for once in you life, shut up, Granger. Can you do that for me?" he whispered. She was surprised but she held her mouth closed and she just nodded. He put his hand on her cheek, smiling a little. She was purely amazed by the tenderness, that Draco Malfoy was right now showing to her. He touched her lips with his thumb. She found herself breathing hardly and instinctively moving herself closer and closer to his body.

He bounded his head a little and she could feel his lips on her cheek. She almost didn't notice that he is breathing hardly as well, so much was she absorbed in her own feelings. She wasn't really sure what she was supposed to do now. His behaviour confused her. His lips moved on her neck, making her cheeks burn. That confused her even more. And the most confusing and scaring thing was, that it felt good. Actually.

He looked up again, his eyes staring into hers, full of surprise and shock. She was sure that neither he was sure what is he doing.

But then his face started to slowly move closer. She could feel his hands on her hips how he was pulling her closer to him. His face was now just few centimetres far from hers and she could feel his hot breath on her lips. But he still didn't look away. And then, when she could almost feel his lips on hers, she whispered :" This isn't right…"

Millions of things happened in that moment. His eyes filled with hurt but he quickly looked away, so she couldn't see it and he stepped back, turning his back to her. She stared at him with shocked expression on her face. She knew, that she probably destroyed everything. But was there even anything to destroy?

"I shouldn't do that. I am terribly sorry. I know what in this world is meant to be and what is not. I just hope you will not tell anyone. Have a good night." he said quickly and coldly, still turned away from her and then he quickly walked away from the Astronomy tower, not even looking at her, while he was going past her.

And she stayed standing there, having terrible feeling of loss all around her. She didn't really know, what just happened. But she could feel pain, loss, sadness and guilt coming through her whole body…


End file.
